Naruto vs Sasuke
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: drabble parody manga ch 175/cuma bentuk kerinduan author akan scene pertarungan mereka di manga/RnR onegai/


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto lah, siapa lagi?

Warning(s): GJ, humor aneh,

well, enjoy...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Drabble manga chapter 175**

**Naruto vs Sasuke**

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri berhadapan kali ini. Sakura yang berada di antara mereka pun merasa takut. Pandangan kedua orang itu saling mengirimkan getara-getaran penuh nafsu bertarung. Padahal ini rumah sakit. Niatnya tadi Sakura akan memberikan apel yang baru dikupasnya pada Sasuke. Namun setelah Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari ranjang dan menghempaskan piring apel itu ia jadi gemetar sendiri berusaha menengahi kedua rekan setimnya itu.

"Hey kalian berdua, sudahlah." Sakura berusaha melerai mereka berdua yang tampaknya tak saling melepaskan tatapan. Keduanya tak satupun mendengarkan leraian Sakura. Masih saling tatap.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang telah mengaktifkan mata sharingan-nya. Naruto sama tak gentarnya menatap balik pada Sasuke dengan iris biru cerahnya.

"Kau. Ikut aku." Ujar Sasuke kemudian pada Naruto.

"Hah!" Naruto dengan raut kesalnya masih menatap Sasuke penuh amarah namun diikutinya juga langkah Uchiha muda itu.

Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi diikuti Naruto keluar dari kamar rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat itu. Sakura tak dapat mencegah mereka kali ini. Sakura terdiam saja saat melihat kaki Sasuke yang telanjang tanpa alas kaki menginjak apel yang terjatuh di lantai tadi.

Sekilas dilihatnya tanda segel pada leher Sasuke. Kengerian langsung terbayang di benak Sakura. Kengerian akan wujud Sasuke saat mengaktifkan segel tersebut. Juga kengerian Orochimaru.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di atap rumah sakit Konoha sekarang. Sasuke mengernyit melihat Naruto yang tersenyum senang

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanyanya, lebih tepat berteriak sebenarnya.

"Lucu? Tidak. Cuma terlalu senang. Akhirnya aku bisa juga benar-benar bertarung denganmu." Jawab Naruto masih memasang wajah bersemangatnya.

"Apa katamu? Berhentilah mengatakan yang tak berguna, Bodoh." Sasuke makin kesal.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku bukan lagi bodoh. Aku sudah berubah."

"Idiot, kau terlalu percaya diri, huh?"

"Eh, kau tidak cool seperti biasanya." Naruto menyindir Sasuke, "Apa? Apa kau takut melawanku, Sasuke?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Berhenti bicara dan bertarunglah!"

"Sebelumnya, kau kenakan dulu headband Konoha di kepalamu." Ujar Naruto keras sambil menunjuk headband-nya sendiri yang masih terikat di keningnya.

"Aku tidak memerlukan yang seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Naruto mendecak kesal, "Lakukan saja!" Teriaknya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh keningku mesti tidak pakai itu!" Ujar Sasuke lantang.

"Bukan!" Bantah Naruto, "Aku bilang pakai! Karena ini adalah simbol kalau kita selevel!"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!" Ejek Sasuke, "Kau pikir kau sejajar denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah sedetikpun berpikir kalau aku ini di bawah levelmu!"

"Kau membuatku kesal!"

"Itu karena kau lemah Sasuke-chan!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sepertinya emosi keduanya sudah memuncak. Kedua ninja itu berlari secepat kilat ke arah lawannya masing-masing. Saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Mereka saling mendekat dengan tangan bersiap mengeluarkan jutsu terbaik mereka. Ketika mereka benar-benar dekat dan saling berhadapan, masing-masing mengulurkan tangan untuk mengeluarkan jutsu.

"Jan ken pon!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan kelima jarinya sementara Naruto mengepalkan kelima jarinya.

Hening

Hening

Masih hening

"Arrgghhh…. Aku kalah lagi!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Huh. Mana mungkin kau menang melawanku, Idiot." Ujar Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

Naruto masih mengepalkan jemarinya, "Diam kau, brengsek!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**END**

.

* * *

><p>a.n:<p>

lagi kangen sama mereka berdua di manga, jadi bikin fict gaje ini buat ngingetin pertarungan mereka. *pelukSasuNaru*

Masashi Kishimoto ga bikin scene mereka lagi siy, padahal kan seru ngeliat mereka berantem.

well, thx buat yang udah baca...

review? concrit? flame?

allowed!


End file.
